The increasing operating speeds and miniaturization of semiconductor devices have given rise to a need to find alternatives to silicon for the source, drain, and channel regions of transistors and to SiO2 for the gate dielectric of FET transistors. Research has been performed on compound semiconductors such as GaAs and other III-V materials for high-performance transistor applications. Although there have been successful demonstrations of depletion-mode GaAs metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), inversion-type enhancement-mode GaAs MOSFETs have suffered from problems such as relatively low drain currents. Notwithstanding research and development efforts by many institutions into aspects of III-V materials, there remains a need for commercially viable techniques for providing improved performance using materials such as InP.